princes of tennis and princesses of combat
by animechesirecat7
Summary: First Fanfiction ever  The title is what it is. NO superheros.Just some girls that can kick ass.discontinued to be rewriten
1. Chapter 1

_Prince of tennis fan fiction_

_One sunny day in Japan at a school called seigakue the tennis regulars were having there morning practice. While the captain of the girls tennis clubs was called to the principles office. _

"_You wanted to see me sir," said Jessica with a bored tone._

"_yes I did, you are aware that your club is not very known," the principle said with an upset tone. Jessica knew this already and knew the reason why she was there. The principle wanted to cut out the girls' tennis team. The only reason that the girls weren't known was because the boys' tennis club got all the fame in the school. It was one of the reasons why the girls worked so hard. They won lots of tournaments with trophies and metals. But they always celebrated by themselves. While when the guys did such a thing they got the while schools attention. It just wasn't fair to the girls._

" _So what do you want to do about it sir?," asked Jessica feeling totally upset at the direction of the conversation_

"_I'm going to give you a choice, one you can go up against the other schools that are also thinking of cutting the girls club, or you can just let the girls' team be cut off," _

_**That was so unreasonable even if we won who would be our opponents. All our rivals wouldn't be playing. Thought Jessica. **_

"_I'm going to have to ask the others first to see their thought on all this. "Very well just give me an answer by the end of today."_

_AT THE GIRLS MORINING PRACTICE_

"_I wonder were Jessica is she's never late for practice ever?," questioned Rose. Then the worried vice captain sees the captain herself. _

"_Were have you been Jessica practice has already started" stated Rose mad that her own captain was late. "Sorry, but the principle needed to see me." _

"_See you about what?". _

"_That the part that everyone on the team needs to hear "_

_After explaining what happened to the girls they were so mad._

"_No way he wants to cut the club," Maddie said angry _

"_Correction they want to cut the girls tennis club," said Julia looking at her mini computer. _

"_That's crazy! I, for one, think we should quit the schools tennis club," said Brianna with no emotion even though she had enough fury to punch a huge hole in the wall._

"_I'm with Brianna if his going to make us go up in the other teams then their principles probably _

_said the same thing right Julia," stated Sakuno._

"_Yup there is over a 90% chance that all the other schools girls' teams are going through the same problem," Julia said feeling the need to throw something. That is tell she saw the look on Brianna's face that, meant she had an idea. _

"_Alright what plan do you have Brianna, we can all see it on your face" stated Destiny smiling. Knowing Brianna since daycare can come in handy sometimes._

"_Well, remember how we all met each other in the first place when we were 6," Brianna said thoughtfully._

"_Yeah we were all in that defense class and we've kept in touch ever since" Sarah said smiling at the memory._

" _We have gotten better haven't we, and if I remember correctly most of know judo, kung fu, karate, tai kun do, jujitsu, and more am I right or wrong," Brianna stated knowing she had it right._

" _Your right but what exactly are you getting at?"Said a slightly confused Bella._

"_What I'm getting at is we should form a combat club outside of school, that way we can travel and get more respect, plus and perfect our moves, its about time we did that, Brianna said excitedly_

"_That sounds awesome im so in on this plan Brianna," Luna said with so much pep._

"_Don't count me out that sounds so fun," said Sarah pumping her fist in the air._

"_Alright so I know cobra and moon are in what about the rest of you" asked Brianna with a totally serious_

_face._

"_BRING IT ON!, everyone screamed._

That was 5 years ago and now they were all would think they would they are angry at the boys tennis team, but they weren't they were actually grateful that they weren't a tennis team anymore. Know they were a loved and respected combat/defense group. They went in countless traveling trips to learn new skills, join tournaments and even get new recruits. Their community is known as Elements United. So far there are manly girls but few boys have joined with the confidence that there friends and family gave them. Elements United has gyms and stores those only members of Elements United can shop at; and let's not forget that you can make big cash. When ever you shop at the Elements United store some of the money you spend is donated to various charities. Not only does this community teach respect, but it also has cultural opportunities and finally the members that are still in school get education help, so they wont fall behind but may end up ahead. This community is one that many girls and guys want to try. This community is for everyone. It doset matter were your from you have just as much right to be in the community as anyone. By know the community is international.

_**With Sakuno and Luna**_

"Class is going to be such a bore," whined Sakuno

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad, I heard were going to have a new student today," said her friend Luna. "Sure whatever as long as they think im sweet and quite they'll leave me alone," Sakuno sighed.

"Why cant you acted like yourself for once you already tricked the entire school that your quite when your one of the most out going people in Elements United,"

Sakuno turned and looked at Luna with a serious face "yeah but hardly anyone at this school rikka dia and hyorte know about us so I might as well act like what they think I am."

**The new student walks in **

A girl with brown and black hair in a messy bun with a purple pen shaped item in her hair. She wasn't wearing the girls' uniform but a boy's uniform Sakuno and Luna only knew one girl that would mach this description.

"No way it can't be" both Luna and Sakuno thought.

The teacher then said "Everyone please welcome Breonna Jousu. She is retuning to our school from America so some of you either don't remember her or haven't actually met her. So treat her nicely. Dose anyone have a question for her," almost everyone raises there hand.

The teacher pointed to a boy with closed eyes and golden brown hair. "Fuji you have a question for Jousu-san"

Brianna interrupted "Bri-chan".

"I'm sorry what?" the teacher looked oddly at Brianna.

"Sorry teacher, but I prefer being called bye my first name not my last so Brianna or bri is what I'd rather be called"

"Alright, so you have a question for Brianna-san, Fuji?" asked the teacher

"Hai, so ... Brianna-san what sport do you play?,"

She thought a minute "Well I play lots of sports, soccer, football, golf, baseball, basketball and I use to play tennis anyone else have a question for me.

A boy with red hair and blue eyes raised his hand."Eiji you have a question," said the teacher

"Hoi hoi, Brianna-san why did you stop playing tennis and were have you been if you weren't in this school"

She laughed" that's a easy one, I stop playing tennis because I couldn't find a good enough rival back in America, so I stopped playing tennis and I was traveling to different places so I was studying in the go sort of speak"

Everybody looked at Brianna with shock except for two girls who sat there and smirked.

"Alright Brianna-san why don't you sit next to Luna-san can you please raise your hand," the teacher exclaimed

"That's okay me and Luna already know each other right LU-CHAN "Brianna said smiling and high-fiving Luna.

"Right bj-chan" After that class started.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

**PRINCE OF TENNIS GIRLS**

**Author notes: i think this one is better than my first chapter.I will try to make each chapter better.**

**Warning: bad english is highly possible. **

**P.S I own NOTHING of this fanfic **

_**Time skip during lunch**_

Brianna, Sakuno, and Luna were under a Sakura Tree catching up with each other.

"Man it's been so long since I have seen you guys," said Brianna

"I know how was combat training in America," asked Sakuno smiling

"I heard it was in great weather all year," said Luna

"Yeah it was I had a great training all year im glade to see you two," responded Brianna

"It's good to see you to but were is Bella Sarah Jessica Maddie Destiny and Julia," asked Sakuno.

"Oh Destiny and Bella are in Berkeley ca, continuing some combat training, Jessica and Sarah are in tai won also training and I believe Maddie and Julia are playing soccer in a tournament in San Diego and they will all be back for the big trip over summer break" Brianna smiled.

Luna interjected "It sounds like everyone is productive in training even playing soccer is going to help with strategies' , speed and strength as well."

"Yeah but I still can't wait to see them it's been a while" commented Sakuno missing all her friends/teammates deeply

**With the tennis regulars **

The tennis regular were at the other side of the school near the tennis courts eating when one of the boys with slightly spiked dark blue hair and brown eyes showed up.

"Hey guys did you know that once we had a girls tennis" said the boy said with a serious look that shocked everyone.

"You sure Momo- sempai if so then why have we never met them we could have had a match with them" Ryoma , a boy with dark green hair hat and golden eyes, said with a slightly confused face.

"Well since we are unsure lets ask Inui he may know something about it, were is he anyway" Fuji said

"Hoi, Inui wanted to get more information on the new girl since she left the country and came back. She didn't really talk much in class." Stated Eiji

"She did know Luna and Sakuno so I kind of wonder how she knows them, and did you notice that Sakuno was passing notes to Brianna and Luna in English class"

"Hoi I did she usually doesn't do stuff like that know that I think about it we don't really know much about Luna Sakuno or Brianna. Know I'm curios"

**with Sakuno Luna and Brianna **

"Why did class have to be so boring," whined Sakuno

"Ohhhh really how would you know you were busy passing notes," teased Luna

"Well she got ya there Sakuno," said Brianna trying not to laugh.

The a boy with black hair and glasses showed up out "Hello, are you Brianna by chance?," asked Inui

"Yes and can I asked who you are and what you want?"

"Inui and I just have some questions to ask if you don't mind and I actually have questions for Sakuno and Luna as well"

"Alright that's okay with us" the three girls agreed

"Thank you very much this shouldn't take very long"

"First question why DID the girls tennis team dissolve

The three gave said smiles "Easy we weren't as popular with the girl's team so the regulars were dissolved and the girl's tennis team followed"

"Sorry," Inui somehow felt bad about the answer

"No, no, its fine lets move on to the next question," Luna said with a smile

"She's right what's the next question. I'm all ears," stated Sakuno

Time skip after the Regulars tennis practice

"Hoi, I'm still curious " complained a whining eiji

"Eiji, I'm sure you can just ask them," said a motherly Oishi

"Actually I um …..know a little …about BJ-Chan," Taka said nervously

"BJ-Chan is that what she lets you call her taka-sempai?," asked Ryoma

Taka nodded

"Really and how do you know her taka?," asked oishi

"Well. You see awhile ago Breonna came here to compete in the karate competition here in Japan but a week before her match we ran into each other and started to talk, she's a really fun person and really easy to get along with."

"What happened after her match did she win"

"Yup, it wasn't even a challenge for her it looked as if it was nothing she was a black belt but the guy was like 9 and she was 7. I was shocked; after the match they had a victory party and she invited me and that were I met Jessica, Sarah, Maddie, Rose, Julia, and Destiny but know that I think about it I think that's were I met sakuno as well and they were all black belts"

"What are you guys up to aren't you suppose to be heading home by know?" questioned the teams captain Tezuka

"We are but taka knows what Brianna and Luna and Sakuno were like when they were 7 and from what I have heard their a lot more than we expect"

"I see well good-bye and remember since school is out in a week practice is not going to happen since the tennis team is going to a hotel next month during summer break"

thats my chapter please review and name ideas for the hotel please


	3. Chapter 3

**PRINCE OF TENNIS AND THE GIRLS**

**sorry its so late**

**Syoma: animechesirecat7 has had a lot of homework lately**

**Tezuka: she let her gaurd down**

**animechesirecat7: shut up anyway i well try to keep up **

**Eiji: chesire- chan doesnt own prince of tennis **

"_We are going to keep in touch right everyone" asked a sad Maddie _

"_Of course curly fry were friends and we have to stick together," stated Brianna _

"_Totally you guy I'm going to miss you so much I have had such a great time hanging out with you," said Sarah _

"_Well I'm with bri on this one we well always be friends no matter what," rang the happy voice of Destiny _

"_By my calculations we will see each other again and we will still be close friends," said Julia_

"_So what know the completion is over so when do you guys start heading back to America?" asked taka upset that all his new friends were leaving._

"_Well I know me and destiny and rose are suppose to be staying out here for at least another week so we can get use to the new surrounding" stated Brianna as if it was obvious._

"_Wait? What? Why?" asked Taka _

"_Well are three families wanted to move out here at one point and they want us to get to know the surrounding a little but it may be a while before we actually move to the area."_

"_Yup that's right but we may not be moving here tell were in high school but that's fine cause by then we well know Japanese better and it well be easier to talk to Taka," stated Rose as happy as ever_

_So they all tried to spend as much time as possible with each other until they had to leave to go back home_

_They were all upset but promised to keep in touch._

**End of flash back **

Taka was telling the regulars what happened all that time ago and that Breonna was moving in not on a visiting trip and that Rose, Destiny, Maddie, Julia and Sarah were all moving in as well over the summer. He also mentioned that they were all going to attend Seigakue once school starts back up. All the regulars were interested by the story but they were manly stuck on how their friend knew 10 black belt 7 year olds and never say anything.

"Why didn't you tell us that you already knew Sakuno and Luna?" asked Oishi

"I don't know. I didn't think it was that important to tell you, so I didn't say anything" said Taka

"Well do they still do karate or what and why do Sakuno and Luna keep disappearing during the school year and where has Breonna been all this time" asked Ryoma curious

"Yeah and what about the other girls were have they been "Momo question

"well Brianna went traveling to different areas of the world learning knew fighting skills and Rose, Maddie and Julia were perfecting their soccer skills down in America as well as fighting skills and Destiny and Sarah have been training and singing in charity concerts from what I have been told"

"Wait so they all continued fighting what else could they learn and still keep up there grades and isn't competition fighting dangerous how their parents agreed to this couldn't …." said Oishi in mother hen mode.

"The families were okay with it because it was a good chance to learn respect and knew skills plus their grades all went up after learning karate so their families let them continue."

"So what else have they leaned beside karate. Fushhhh?" asked kaidoh

"Thai kwon do, jujitsu, judo, kung fu and some other stuff they learned while traveling to new competition and they make their own moves as well one example would be Sarah's constricting wrap that move gave her the name Cobra or even Bella's flash kick she hits her opponent at least 20 times for a knock out in mixed martial arts, all the girls have a move that has given them a name that makes them stand out"

"Really so what Brianna's name in this group" asked Fuji

"Her name is shadow because she reads the shadow of her opponents. I couldn't really tell you why because even I don't know I'm going to their next championship next month if you want to come and you'll get to meet the others as well"

_**One month later**_

"Wow, so were really here I wonder were lu-chan saku-chan and Bri-Chan are?" Maddie stated happy as usual

"I know. I miss them so much. We had so much fun before saku-chan went to Japan to live with her grandmother but it was even more boring when lu-chan left then bri-chan this year but we well finally be reunited ohhhhhh yeaaaah do you guys remember taka-san I miss him to" Destiny said losing her breath

"Oh we all no why you miss taka water-chan hehehehehe," Rose snickered.

Destiny blushed and said a low shut up

"I have to agree with smile-chan sorry water-Chan, Julia smirked

"Gomen Destiny sempai but computer-chan is right about that one so good luck I suppose" said Sarah shyly

"Yeah and don't worry will help you hey what's the chance that bri-chan wore the girls uniform Julia?" said Bella curiously

"That is such a low chance it didn't even make whole numbers"

'Wow that low' all the girls thought

"Oh it's the same case for Sarah"

'Well we all could have guessed that much' they thought yet again

[Destiny's phone rings] text from Brianna

"Hey everyone bri-chan saku-chan and lu-chan are waiting for us in the luggage part of the air port"

"Let's head down there then" Bella commanded

_**At luggage part of air port **_

Destiny, Julia, Maddie, Sarah, Rose and Bella got there luggage and went to find there friends.

"dd-chan sar-chan jul-chan mad-chan bel-chan over here" that was Brianna's voice

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay we finally found you im so glade were together again" Destiny ran over to all of her friends

Everyone said hi to each other and headed to the club house {mansion} they well be sharing tell there families come but it is manly Brianna and Luna who live there.

"Hey lu-chan bj-chan saku-chan where is taka-san? dd-chan talked about missing him on the way here." smirked Julia for the second time today

"Him and the tennis regulars have a game against Hyotei today but he said he would head to the club house after the game." sakuno said

"Yeah and he said that he was going to try and get the team to come over so he can introduce us." Brianna stated

"Yeah so do you want to see the team play or do you want to unpack know since were almost to the house?" Luna asked

"Well since taka-sans coming over we might as well unpack and make something to eat since his coming over," said Rose calmly but was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yeah besides even if we head down there the matches might be over" Maddie reminded

"So let's get inside, and then we can all catch up on lost time." Sarah quietly replied

**Time skip**

The girls finished packing and caught up on what's been happening and are know making food for the party that would start when taka got there and there laughing at old memories they had tell there was a knock on the door

"Sakuno can you get the door since you're closest to it?" Brianna asked will she took some of the food to the living room

"No problem."

Sakuno opens the door to a smiling group of tennis regulars form seigaku. They all couldn't wait to meet the new girls that would attend their school once it starts not to mention they had won all the matches they had that day.

"Hey sakuno I didn't know you were already here." Stated Ryoma with no emotion in his voice

(We all know he is happy on the inside)

"Hoi hoi hi are we welcomed to come in?" yelled Eiji

"Of course Brianna's setting up in the living room but the others are in the kitchen but we have almost all the foods out so come on in everyone." Sakuno said without a single stutter which shocked everyone but Taka

"Well, looks like you're as high spirited with the others just like when we were little." Taka chuckled

Sakuno no stuttering and out going we thought she was a shy girl. The boys thought still stunned

"Totally you guys should come in the parties about to start soon so hurry up the girls want to get their intros over with you slow pocks." Sakuno mocked sticking her tongue out childishly.

"Sakuno is more out going and confident with her friends from when she was little." stated Inui while writing in his note book.

The regulars walked in and taka started to grin knowing the regulars were in for a lot tonight and it was going to be highly interesting

**End of chapter 3**

**Again sorry its late. Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prince of tennis and girls**

**me: RYOMA you know the drill**

**Ryoma:*sigh* chesirecat doesnt own prince of tennis*mutters*thank god**

**me:what?**

**Ryoma:Nothing forget it **

_**So in the last chapter the tennis regular's one there match and headed to takas destination to meet the future 'new' girls who are takas old friends. The girls were making food for the party, the room was set so they were putting the food in the living room and there was a knock on the door. Sakuno went to open the door. After seeing sakuno acting out of character and in shorts and a tank top {sort of tomboyish style I guess} they walked in.**_

_**Chapter begin **_

"Anybody else confused," Ryoma asked

All the regulars except their coach and Taka nodded.

A brown haired girl in skinny jeans and a hot pink tank walks towards the living room stopping seeing the new guest. "Hi you must be from Seigaku from the looks of the jerseys I'm Rose Hikatu and I'm going to be a third year attending the same school I'm part of a group called Element United, but whatever, O.M.G is that you Taka-San its been sooooooooooooooooo long we've all missed you, no way Sakuno your Oba-san is here awesome is she still couching," Rose rambled will hugging the life out of Taka then Sakuno's grandmother not as tightly.

Then a slightly familiar face showed up. It was the new girl Brianna. She had her hair in the same style the first day she showed up actually she always had it that way when they saw her. She was wearing a shirt that had an angry bird shirt that said 'crush your enemies' in English. Ryoma had to tell the others what it said.

"Oh. No! Hyper-Chan your scaring our guest. Hey everyone since I didn't actually introduce myself during the school year or talk to you I'll introduce myself and the others in the living room. Come on we hope you like your visit," Brianna said while pushing her excitable friend rose to the living room talking to her in another language that only Taka Couch Ryozaki and Sakuno understood.

They went into the living room it was roomy but then again it was a big house just about mansion sized. So it reminded them all of atobe but the girls were more modest. Thank goodness. They all started eating then after awhile the proper introductions were made.

"Hi, I'm Sarah Hikari, I'm a member of Element United and I will be attending Seigaku ill be a second year, I don't talk that often and I'm kind of shy person but these girls tend to bring the best out of me," Sarah said trying not to stutter in front of them and also keeping a emotionless face. Sarah was wearing a army colored t-shirt and some gray shorts.

"Guess I'm next good job on your intro Cobra but I'm going to top that, {smirk} sup I'm Maddie Toshiko

fry from Berkeley California they call me Mad-chan or Fry-chan but I'm not picky when it comes to nicknames so I hope we all get along," Maddie said then her and Sarah had a total glaring contest that look like it was going to be a fight.(Maddie has blond hair and is wearing a light blue tank top with black jeans).

"Knock it off both of you im not bandaging you two again!" Screamed Jessica in mother bear mode. They instantly stopped and she acted normal as the girls' Taka and the couch sweat drop while the guys did an anime fall. "Anyways I'm Jessica Usagi I'm also from America but Texas and I met the girls in a competition in Berkeley I'm sort of the mother of this group so they call me mama bear cause of well my form of protection hehehehe," Jessica smiled as sweetly as ever. She had black hair with a brown shirt and white jeans.

"Hi I'm Bella Misaki I'm also form Berkeley, went to the same middle as Brianna been friends since the first day we met so that means when school starts I'll also be a third year," said Bella in her happy tone. She has blond curly hair and was wearing a navy blue dress and brown boots.

"Hi hi, im Destiny Daisuke and I'm also a future third year and me and Brianna have known each other since day care so were bff and I'm from Berkeley so I hope we can all be good friends," Destiny was chipper happy as ever. She has brown hair and is wearing a red tank top and jeans.

"Hey I'm Julia Hanuto they called me grass hopper in soccer I'm also from Berkeley I was in the same middle school with breonna destiny Bella maddie and Sarah here. I'm the data manager of this team so they also call me computer," Julia said holding her modified element pad {which was like a ipad but something that they all came up with but Julia's dad helped built.} Julia has black hair in a bun and is wearing jeans and a maroon long sleeved shirt.

"Well you know me but what your might noticing now is how much me and Brianna look alike but were not related. We didn't know each other at all. We met when she went on a road trip to Organ which is were I'm from so we became friends. We did a blood test and everything we are not related by blood but I well be a second year as well so let's get along," said Luna hardly bothered that Sakuno is giggling at the boys shocked faces. Luna like Brianna has black hair but has a red streaks in it. She had a gray shirt and black jeans.

"Okay since I'm a little more calm from excitement I'll introduce myself im Rose Hikatu. I'm a future third year from Berkeley California I'm remembered as speedy and hyper and I didn't go to the same school as any of the girls but I was on the soccer team with breonna Julia and maddie. So I'm a happy person you can ask any of these girls" Rose said jumping around the room

"KK my turn, oi why are you to arguing over there Fry-chan Cobra-chan [smirks cause of an idea] OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! The guys sweat dropped and did an anime fall {except taka of course and all the girls burst into laughter. Once they calmed down breonna started again.

Alright I'm Brianna Jousu I'm from Berkeley and I'm not the type a person to share but I'm a one of the original elements united actually all the girls here are the originals we started this group together. I couldn't be happier so I hope we can get along cause if you do cross me things wont end well for you. Kay," Brianna smiled as if she didn't say anything that would scare someone.

The boys all shuttered at the thought at what that girl is possibly do. It reminded them of Fuji in a scary way.

"I'm next, you were probably expecting a stuttering clumsy goodie goodie right," all the guys except Taka nodded slowly "Well sorry to disappoint but I'm not I met the girls when I left over the summer to compete in California that's were I met them we keep in touch and then they all showed up the summer after that when we were 7 that's about Brianna came to the goodbye slash congratulation party with Taka. We all became good friends and as you all know Ill be a second year so there you know one of my manly little secrets," Sakuno said with a smile

They were speechless so Taka decided to talk first.

"Hey Brianna I remember you the night you guys were about to leave and we watch all those horror movies?"

"Oh yea and I scared everyone during the slashing started. That was sooo funny. We should do that again it was a blast."

"If we do we are not watching that again. EVER! I think we should watch Insidious." suggested Jessica.

"Are you sure. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Brianna had a wicked look on her face

"NO WAY!" everyone yelled. Causing Brianna to pout.

"Hey sakuno why did you never tell us you took combat classes?" asked Ryoma with interest.

" never asked and 2. We hardly ever talked so there was no point in telling, but since you all came here might as well tell you." Sakuno stated bluntly

"So what brings you all here though?" Fuji asked

"We were suppose to move here anyway but we all got caught up in training so we all had to push back are arrivals so that's why were here now." Julia informed without much enthusiasm

"Were you girl's part of the girl's seigaku tennis team by chance?" Inui asked suddenly.

"Hoi inui how could that be the only on from Japan is sakuno how could the others have been apart of the team."

"I'm going to have to agree with eiji-sempai on this" Momoshiro said.

"But we were apart of the girls tennis team we didn't fully live here but we did attended seigaku in 4th grade that's when the girls team was shut down so we came up with the this group. So that's why we were gone and Sakuno disappeared from school from time to time but still had good grades she was with us but there's some competitions out here in Japan and here we are," explained Maddie in one long breath.

The regulars all wanted to know more about these girls they thought they knew Sakuno but they were wrong so know their extremely curious.

"Oi Taka you're coming to our competition to cheer us on right?" asked puppy eyed Rose

"Yea, I haven't seen you guys in matches for a while I can't wait to see how well you have improved, that reminds me can I bring my friends, right?" Taka smiled at his old friends

"Sure!" all the girls replied.

"Aright sounds like were in agreement so do you guys want to come or what," Brianna said as she crossed her arms with a smile on her face.

The regulars all agreed to go they never been to a fight and they wanted to see it first hand.

Lucky for them they didn't have to wait that long the entry match was the up coming Friday and the regulars didn't have training or a game so they were glad.

**End of chapter 4**

**its not the greatest chapter the next will be better. PLEASE REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

**Prince of tennis and girls**

**still dont own prince of tennis **

**Ryoma: I DONT BLUSH DAMMIT**

**Me: like i care you do in my story so get over it**

Alright since the boys agreed to go see the competition they couldn't wait for the day to come. Now it was Thursday and they just wish the time would fly faster. The girls were nervous like always before an entry match but that only made them train harder. Sakuno was worried that her hair would get in the way because she hadn't been in any competitions in a while so she let her hair grow to her ankles and braided them as her signature look for school. Sarah offered to cut Sakuno's hair shorter and Brianna would help, Sakuno gladly took the offer. Everyone was scared that they wouldn't make it in to the competition. It was one of the most important one that comes in any combat artist lives. Its one that can make or break your records in the combat world data base.

"Thanks Snake-sempai, Bj-sempai, I'm so glade my hairs so much more controllable" Sakuno smiled

"No prob, but if it was such a hassle why didn't you cut it sooner?" Sarah asked her kouhai

"Yea I was just about to ask the same thing" Brianna stated

"It annoys one of my classmates so I couldn't bring myself to do it" Sakuno's smile became mischievous

"By any chance would this classmate be Ryoma" Bella smirked

Sakuno blushes a dark red quietly saying no

"There's a 85% chance Sakuno dose this to get Ryomas attention." said Julia not taking her eyes off her element pad

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh so little Sakuno has a crush so cute." said destiny

"Awwwwwwwwwww I agree so cute." Jessica said mother like

"I knew there was a reason her hair was so long. We have to get them together." smiled Rose

They eventually stopped tormenting Sakuno and got back to training finishing it with 100 laps around the dojo.

With the regulars at the street tennis courts

"Hey, Ryoma you okay you've been spacing out lately," said Oishi in his motherly way

"I'm fine Oishi-sempai just thinking." Ryoma was hoping that that was the end of the subject

"Hoi hoi maybe ochibi is just wondering how the entry matches will go for the girls especially S.A.K.U.N.O-CHAN" Eji said while poking Ryoma on the head

"Wait WHAT THAT'S NOT TRUE AT ALL!" Ryoma pulls his hat down to cover his blush.

"Oh, come on dude we all know that you love her so stop trying to hide it." Momo said smirking

"Fsshh I have to agree with the baka on this one." stated Kaidoh

Right when Momo was about to punch Kaidoh something popped up between them.

"There is a 99.42% chance that you do in fact like her a lot Ryoma." Inui looked into his data book.

"Wow I knew you liked her but might have liked her but I didn't expect for the percentage to be that high." stated Taka

"Well, Ryoma if you ever need help getting her then you can always ask us." Fuji said with a sadistic smile

"Ahhhhhhh I think you're all wrong and I don't think that's necessary Fuji-sempai" Ryoma replied nervously.

"Well you should tell her how you feel or things will get harder you've already let your guard down" Tezuka stated in his usual tone

'OMGOODNESS TEZUKA IS ON OUR SIDE AND HIS MAKING FUN OF RYOMA MAKES THIS EVEN BETTER' EVERYONE BUT RYOMA THOUGHT HE THOUGHT

'WHAT THE HELL ISNT TEZUKA-BAUCHO SUPPOSE TO BE THE ONE THAT STOPS THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR. NOW HIS JONING IN. I THOUGHT SEMPAI'S PROTECT THEIR KUOHAI' RYOMA THOUGHT

TIME SKIP TO THE ENTRY MATCH

The Regulars looked around amazed at what they saw. All those different fighting areas. Once they got threw the door they saw an area that had practice swords that was were Sakuno ran to first to check out her possible opponents and to pick her weapon. Then we got to the area that looked like a ninja arena that's were Brianna, Bella, Sarah and Rose headed that way to see there possible opponents and then Luna, Maddie and Destiny went to the Judo part of the building. Jessica and Julia went to sign everyone in and then those two went to the Mixed Martial Arts Division. While this is happing the Regular's are in slight confusion but Taka takes them to a spot close to all the areas to see all the girls' matches.

"So they aren't going to get hurt right I mean the girls they'll be facing against won't be that aggressive right." the mother hen mode strikes again.

"No they'll be fine but I cant promise they wont get a small injury the originals tend to be a bit reckless when it comes to battles, they wont get anything more than a sprained arm or a couple of cuts."

"That doesn't really make us feel all that great Taka." everyone said. But Taka only shrugged

"Don't worry about the girls if they are any stronger than they were when they were little then they'll be just fine against their opponents" said Couch Ryuzaki not smirking since she forgot to mention an important part of this championship.

"Taka, is that you dude?" said a mysterious

"Oh na'eem nice to see you for after so long how is you."

"I'm fine I already signed in so the originals are here to huh." Said Na'eem

"Yup I hope you're in good shape because those girls are in top performance and may end up destroying you." Taka said smiling wickedly.

"….I think I will at least have feeling in my legs when it's over win or lose." In frustration Na'eem left with a strained smile on his face.

"Aghhh who was that and why is he going against one of the girls?" Ryoma asked a concern hinted in his voice.

"Wait and see the matches are starting soon and that was na'eem he is one of the many people that want to go up against the originals, this is a co-ed championship."

"IT'S A WHAT NOW!" all the regulars minus Taka yelled.

**Author note: um big projects for school do soon so i cant post stories as frequent as i would like **

**ANYHOW!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**this is NOT a chapter but a note to the reader**

**OKAY i havent been working on this story. i am sorry i havent been working on it. if anyone is reading this story that is. since some people like the story i will just make the next chapters bettter. **

**BUT i would like to know if there are coupling you would like to see in this story before i continue.**

**please. review so i know which one of my oc's you want with the charactors**


	7. Chapter 7

"NOW LET THE ENTRY MATCHES BEGIN WILL ALL MEMBERS ENTER THEIR RINGS NOW!"

The announcer called out threw the intercom. And all the participants' entered their rings and their matches began

The line ups:

Brianna- Akiema

Rose- Na'eem

Jessica- Akiemi

Maddie- Neji

Sarah- Joncuto

Sakuno- Karuto

Luna- Troy

Julia- Warren

Destiny- Jacob

Bella- Kenji

Brianna and Akiema both bowed in respect wished each other the best and started the battle 10 minutes in Brianna started to read Akiema's shadow and found weak spots slowly taking out her opponent without him knowing

Brianna's battle went very quick thank goodness. That poor boy wouldn't be able to handle another blow she was hardly out of breath regardless of the bruises she had. Her eyes were no longer hazel but stone cold and she looked ready to kill. The match ended and the boy was sent to the infirmary. Brianna walked over to her friends who were waiting for their matches the regulars were there worrying their butts off about her injury. Once Jessica patched up Brianna it was time for Rose's match

Rose and Na'eem bowed and Na'eem said "Rose let's have a good match okay"

Rose smirked competitively "You bet Na'eem it's been awhile since we had a match against each other" and with that the match began

It as a long one sort of but Na' eem skills were not strong or clean enough to beat rose but he was glade about how well he had done and the originals said they were glade that he improved so he stayed and watched the other matches. Rose didn't really need any treatment she only had a couple of bruises.

Jessica and Akiemi bowed and began there match but after some time Jessica wore out her opponent and won the match getting her a place in the championship she was hardly injured. Simple bruises that would heal soon but her leg was sprained close to the end of the match.

Maddie and Tenzin bowed and began the match Tenzin was a tuff opponent but not one that Maddie was going to lose to. She used confusion a technique which leaves her opponent wondering were the next blow will come from also the blows will seem painless tell the muscle is moved after the blow. She won and thanked the boy for such a great match.

Sarah and Juncuto both bowed and started the match. After some time Sarah was getting bored so she used constrictor on Juncuto he passed out from exhaustion so Sarah was entered for that move alone.

Sakuno and Karuto bowed took their practice swords {which are made of hard plastic so that no fatal blows can be executed and so the can take stand up to a lot of force. That match was a total breeze for Sakuno but she decided to play for a bit then tore down her opponent easily. But she still thanked the boy for a good battle because of her kind nature

Luna and troy bowed and began their match that ended in less than an hour. Luna being the group's number one judo expert. Troy had a small chance of wining but his efforts were good he just needed to train more or so the originals had told him

Julia and warren bowed in respect as always done and the match began. The mixed martial arts they did was amazing warren was doing will for awhile tell shadow mash then it was all over. Warren was done and had cuts, bruises nothing to bad though it would heal soon enough.

Destiny and Jacob bowed in respect and started the match. That was over destiny won she didn't even use any special moves. But she did have some bad bruises but once again nothing serious.

Bella and Kenji bowed and started the match. It took a while but soon Bella used her twister twirl and took out Kenji. Bella thanked Kenji for a good match and left the ring. Kenji was upset he lost but was glade he went up against an original that is a high honor for many people as many would say.

The matches were all over and it was just as taka and the couch had said. Then the announcer started to announce who made it into the championship they were:

Breonna

Bella

Jessica

Warren

Na'eem

Destiny

Maddie

Sarah

Julia

Sakuno

Rose

Luna

Well be in the championship that starts in two weeks in Hitachi so we well see you all there congratulations to all who made to into the championship and do your best.

After the announcements everyone went home. But the regulars went to the club house that the originals stay at so they can figure out what kind of championship the girls entered

"Nya! WHAT KIND OF COMPETITION WAS THAT!" whined/yield Eiji

"Well it's a unisex compotation as in girl's vs. boys as well as girl vs. girls and boys vs. boys so that's why we were facing off against boys today why so worried," Sakuno said as if they were over reacting.

"One reason is because you all have an injury and it might be because those people looked highly aggressive" mother hen said

"There is an 88% chance that they have suffered worse conditions." Inui interjected.

"Alright everyone calm down they have a lot of experience with minor injury so there is nothing to worry about." Sakuno's grandmother said calmly while rubbing her head, feeling a headache coming on.

After that was taken care of. The regulars went home. After the championship which the girls won. They started to pack for their summer break trip[ that the couch aka Sakuno's grandmother planed out]. But the regulars were also packing for a trip to the same place. But they would all be leaving for the trip the same day but on different busses. The regulars called each other to talk about the trip

So after the fact that the girls won the unisex championship. They told the regulars about their group along with the help of sakunos grandmother and Taka. It was a lot to take in. but they decided they can ask more questions about it on a later date they had to get home and start packing for their tennis retreat trip.

TIME SKIP AT RYOMAS HOUSE

Ryoma was at home and called Momo to see if he was ready for the trip yet. Brrrrrrrrring

"Hello this is Momoshiro speaking." Momo said in a casual and cheerful voice.

Ryoma rolled his eyes at his sempei's voice "Hey Momo-sempei are you done packing yet and where are we going?"

"Almost done packing and I think its some sort of resort near a town and forest." Momo responded thoughtfully.

"Alright I wonder if the other regulars are ready to go yet." Ryoma wondered.

"Maybe we should call them as well." Momo said. Then they both started connected calls with the others.

Soon they had all the regulars on the phone {got to love technology people} and they all got their stuff together and then they all hung up they were in for a long trip and it was an early leave thing. It leaves at like 6:30 am

**Now to the girls [who are on their elemental pads chatting]**

"Hello anyone there I would like to chat PLEEEEAAAASSE" called Rose on the video chat

"No need to fear destiny is here what you want to talk about Hyper-Chan." Destiny yelled in a cheerful tone.

"I don't know the trip tomorrow?" Rose shrugged.

"Okay well we have to get up extra early and Bella-chan said to remember your elemental pads and chargers don't bring any sports equipment, but you can bring your elements training gear. But its manly bonding amongst the team." Destiny responded.

"Sup peoples so what's the topic for tonight." Exclaimed Brianna.

"Hi bj-chan we were talking about the trip tomorrow." Rose answered.

"Cool I'm so exited but I think we sneak food with us because you know how Julia gets I'm not risking her hmmmmmm food choice" Brianna shuddered

"Good call." Destiny said with a shiver

"You don't have to tell me twice, I'm in" Rose said feeling her body shiver in though of the food they had to eat in the past.

Then soon all the originals were online talking about the trip tell Bella said they should all get some rest since the bus leaves Seigaku at 7 am. So they all got off the video chat then went to sleep

**Regular's departure**

"Hello everyone are you all ready for the trip" asked Oishi and everyone said yes

"Alright everyone put your stuff in the compartment and get on the buss and in your seats so we can leave" said Tezuka in a monotone voice

"Were is the couch, captain?" asked Ryoma

"She's going to met us there said something about a surprise when we get there"

"Well everyone is here Fuji your brother is here as well I thought he said he wasn't going to attend this activity" said Inui puzzled but not by much his data said that there was a 25% chance that Yuuta would come as well

"I'm wondering why you're here as well Yuuta" questioned Kaidoh

[If you're wondering Yuuta Fuji is on the team but he doesn't like participating on the bonding activities because it meant spending more time with his brother. But something changed his mind for this trip but I'm not saying what just yet]

"In all honesty I didn't even know he was coming but something must have sparked his interest about this one" Fuji said smirking evilly at his younger brother

"I don't know what you're talking about but it felt like I would regret not going on this trip" said Yuuta he had a confused look on his face

"So, you don't know why are you tagging along on this trip, you usually don't come with us" said taka

" hoi hoi don't think about it to much this trips going to be so fun so lets get on the bus and get going" said a hyper active Eiji

After that everyone was on the bus and they all left then another bus pulled up and it was like the last one [it had the bathroom and everything like the usual busses rented for traveling] it was going to be a long trip.

"HI PEOPLES." chimed Rose excitably.

"Hello everyone." said Bella calmly.

"Hey everyone what's up." said Brianna happy

"Hello." said Sarah a little sleepy

"Hi everyone." said Maddie just as sleepy

"Hello I'm ready to go." A happy Destiny said

"Hi everyone." chimed Julia

"Hello lets get this show on the road." said Jessica

"Hi now lets go go go." said Luna with excitement

"Morning everyone I'm all set for the trip." said Sakuno happy

So they got on their buss and headed out they were on the road for about two hours before stopping for gas. But so did the boys bus but the guys were at a burger shop next door so they didn't see the girls. Then the girls left with a full tank of gas. Then the guys left 5 minutes after the girls. While they were on the freeway the guys saw the girl's bus.

"Ummm isn't that the girls over there?" asked Ryoma .

"Hoi it so is I wonder where they are going anyone got one of there numbers?" Eiji asked/ yelled .

"Yeah I got Destiny's and Brianna's I'll call Brianna" said taka.

"Is there a reason you automatically call Brianna Taka-san." Fuji commented with a devious knowing grin.

"Nn…no…oof… course nnn…not." Taka stuttered blushing a deep red.

"Hoi taka has a crush" Eiji grinned cheekily.

"What, wait, no we've been friends since we were little." Taka defended while blushing.

"Sure Taka-san don't worry we wont say anything *grins*but seriously call her so we can find out were there going." Ryoma said while thinking _MADA MADA DANE SEMPAI._

Taka calls while he is blushing muttering something about not having a crush on his childhood friend. Brrrrrring

"Hello taka what up." Brianna said in a happy tone.

"Ummm…. Well just look to the left of your bus." Taka said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Huh... what do you mean*turns left* no way I see you where are you headed." Brianna all but yelled on the phone.

Taka winced slightly at the volume of Brianna's voice and said. "A resort called Cherry Blossom. What about you?"

"That's were we are heading so I guess well see you there; I guess that explains why Sakuno's grandmother is on our bus." Brianna said thoughtfully.

"That explains so much thanks and I guess well see you there bye." Taka said smiling.

"Yeah, bye." Brianna said excited and hung up.

First person to ask a question was Momo. "So where are they headed."

"Cherry Blossom"

**Authors note: I'm bad at fight scenes. I'm going to continue this story now I know some people actually like it. The next few chapters will be a little confusing due to writers block and change in idea. **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. I'LL DO MY BEST FOR THE READERS.**

**Please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Brianna: hello lovelies, Chesire has been...busy. But she's back, and we all cant wait for her to get her writing but into gear. *whisper* she's rusty right now.

Me: I swear there is an insult in there, but I'm letting it go

Brianna: Can we just get on with this...

Me: Oh someone wants to see what the writer has in store for her and her little boyfriend*wicked grin*

Brianna: SHUT UP! Chesirecat owns nothing!

Me: Enjoy everyone!

Recap:

The guys and girls were all heading to the same resort [I don't know why couch Ryuzaki would pick the same resort for both groups. The guys found out a little interesting fact about Taka as well.

Now let the fun begin

"They're going to the same place as us?" asked Fuji with a confused look.

The boys all talked together, somewhat excited to get to know the girls more. Ryoma spoke when something came to mind, "But where is the couch we still don't know where she is." The boys thought about it, but decided that maybe it was one of their coaches little surprises.

"So all the new girls Luna, Sakuno, and Brianna are going to be there?" asked Yuuta a little confused.

"That's right you weren't there to meet the new girls that came to school. You where at a training camp." Oishi thoughtfully proclaimed.

"Well there is a 88% chance that this well be a very interesting retreat" stated Inui *anime glasses flash*

**On the girl's bus:**

"Sooo…what your boyfriend say Brianna?" Destiny smirk victoriously, like she just one another metal.

"That's not fair! You know he isn't my boyfriend DD!" Brianna whined pathetically, seeing Destiny unfazed she sighed "They are also going to the Cherry Blossom hotel."

Rose hoped in her seat, smiling brightly, "For real I can't believe this"

"Oh no the boys ruined the surprise so I suppose I will explain soon were almost there" said the couch/Sakuno's grandmother

"So we really are spending time with the guys, but why?" Bella asked completely confused.

"That my girls I well bring up when we arrive." A smirk appeared on the devious older woman's face.

So now they are at there destination and are loading off the buses.

"Okay, everyone gather around I have the explanation you are looking for"

"Are you about to have train each other and getting to know each other but why?" asked Julia

"Wow so this is like the last retreat we had with the omegas, rose I think this well be entertaining" The group of girls minus Rose shuddered at the evil smirk on Brianna's face. Rose matched her smirk, "Oh big time will have to be more creative this may not happen again."

All the boys gulped and the girls sweat dropped.

"Oi you two behave yourself we are not having a repeat." Bella said with cold tone

"Awww it sounds like you don't trust us captain."Brianna pouted with fake hurt in her eyes.

Rose chimed in with a hurt puppy look, "What could we possibly do."

"That's because you to a trouble makers." said Maddie snickering

"Oh and your any better." stated Sarah.

"You wanna start something Snake witch."

"Who you calling Snake witch, Black hole."

"Here we go again." Destiny sweat dropped.

Yuuta coughed quietly, "Uhhhh shouldn't we try and stop them before they kill each other."

"Nope sakuno do your thing." said Luna giggling at the boy's confused look

Sakuno smiled in a way that was a bit scary in the boy's opinion.

"Oh this well be good." Julia smiled.

"Wait what is she about to…" Ryoma was cut off

"*Sniff*Snaky-Chan *sniff* Mad-Chan please don't *sniff* fight we came out here to become closer and...And ... kyaaaaaaaaaa!" Sakuno dose the best fake crying she has done ever {that girl should be a actress she had the fighting girls and the guys worried}

"Oh no we're sorry we didn't mean to upset you."

"Yeah we didn't mean to me and snaky are sill friends right Snaky."

"Right there isn't a problem so don't worry okay please stop crying."

"Oh are you okay Sakuno-Chan" asked the nurturing Oishi

Sakuno abruptly stopped crying and smiled, somewhat wickedly. "I'm fine now that everything is calm"

*all the guys sweat dropped [except Taka]*

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me what ya think, oh yeah I'll try to post more often! ;)<strong>


End file.
